1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a low-power mobile semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern mobile semiconductor devices typically employ drivers for pulling output data up and down. Such semiconductor devices have a need for maintaining a constant slew rate when output driving changes between a full driving operation and a half driving operation so as to avoid phenomena such as overshoot, undershoot, and crosstalk that can result from an increasing slew rate.